


A Paranoid Perfect Mess

by MurphysLaw



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty shows Jasper he isn't as wrong as he thinks he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Paranoid Perfect Mess

  "You're not wrong."

  "W-what?" stammered out Jasper, quickly lifting his head of his knees, looking up, even though he knew who it was. He could never mistake that voice. He'd grown up with it, next to him in every step he took; every choice he made, they made together. That's how they ended up here, on Earth.

  "You're not wrong. I can see you thinking it." His best friend, Monty, told him, a sympathetic smile on his face. Not caring about the compacted muddy ground, Monty sat down next to him. Right now, all he wanted to do was scoop Jasper up into his arms and never let go, but the other man wasn't ready for that. Not yet.

  Monty didn't mind. They were on Earth, they had all the time in the world.

  "I'm-" began Jasper, ready to pull out some half formed excuse, but one look from Monty shut him right up. His shoulders dropped down, his hands wrapped tightly round his knees, in a tight grip, and he began to study his hands intently.

  "Look, Jaz, it wasn't wrong," reassured Monty, kindly.

  "Did- did you like it?" he said it slowly, like he wasn't quite sure he wanted the answer. He wasn't looking at him, his eyes flickering everywhere. Monty took a moment too long of hesitation before answering. Not because he didn't like it, rather because he didn't know how to say how much he liked it. "I knew it." mumbled Jasper, burning his head back into his hands, despair rolling off him.

  "No." said Monty, pulling Jasper's hands away from him, holding them tightly, and not letting go. Like when Jasper woke up after being stabbed, it was the same, he couldn't release his grip on the only thing he woke up in the mornings to see. He needed to explain. "Let me talk."

  "Look, if you're going to dump me, I'll rather you didn't, seeing as we had nothing in the first place." Monty hated the defeat in his voice. Because Jasper didn't deserve it.

  "Let me talk," he took a deep breath. Pouring your heart out to someone was never easy, but it was now or never. "I liked it. More than liked it. It was everything I've dreamed. And I have. Jasper, I've liked you for a long time, and now, I'm thinking, you might like me back." While he spoke, he was looking at their entwined hands, his coffee skin against Jaspers pale white, even though they had been on Earth for a couple of weeks, and everyone else had managed to at least get a slight tan. It was how it should be. He risked glancing up.

  Jasper looked shell shocked, and Monty couldn't blame him, it's been a crazy day, and to spring this on to him, well, it was enough to make anyone pause.

  "I told Octavia I loved her." Jasper blurted out. Monty's face fell, he should of guessed this was going to happen, and even though he knew what was coming next, but he couldn't help but bite down on the broken tooth.

  "And do you?" It was hard to get those words out; it was like his throat had constricted.

  "No." Jasper squeezed his hand. "I was scared and the nuts were messing with my head."

  Never feeling so relieved in his life, Monty let out a sigh. "I'm glad."

  But Jasper wasn't done yet, he still had some confusion to clear from his mind. "Can you like boys and girls?" he asked.

  "Do you?" Monty thought it was a stupid question, the answer so obvious, but he could see that Jasper needed this, and Monty was going to help him though it.

  "Yes," he said it slowly , unsure if this was the right answer.

  "Then you can."

  "Simple as that?" Doubt was clear in his voice.

  "Simple as that." Monty reassured him, and gave him a smile, which Jasper returned, nervously.

  "Can I, uh, do _it_ again?" stumbled out Jasper. It had been a kiss, which had taken place less than half an hour ago. They'd just got back from the bridge, and he'd just been so happy, he kissed Monty without even thinking about it- then panicked and ran off like a little girl.

  Instead of answering, Monty leaned forward, and caught Jaspers mouth with his. It was calmer than the last one, but his heart was still beating so fast, he was sure it was going to burst from his chest. Even so, his eyes were gently closed. He wanted to remember every single detail about this. This one was so much more than an unsure lips against unsure lips. Monty ran his tongue over Jaspers bottom lip, and he obediently opened. This was everything he imagined- and more, because this was real. His feet like he was flying. Hands still entwined, he tried to deepen the kiss, but Jasper regretfully pulled away. His eyes flew open.

  "You don't want me," he said softly, tearing his away from Monty's lips. He tried to detangle his hand, but Monty held tight, refusing to let go.

  "I do," he was hurt, worried he had done something wrong, and quickly cast his mind back, but nothing obvious stood out.

  "Why would you? Look at me: I'm paranoid, a mess, I have a scar from a fucking spear on my chest, I'm-"

  "Perfect," cut in Monty, cutting his speech short.

  "What?" It hurt Monty how confused Jasper looked, like he didn't realise how incredible he was.

  "Perfect. A paranoid, perfect mess." Jasper shook his head, his mouth opening, ready to complain. "Why would I say this if it wasn't true?"

  "Because you wanna get in my pants?" guessed Jasper.

  Monty rolled his eyes. "I'm a teenage boy, of course I want to get into your pants." He shot him a cheeky grin before becoming serious again. "But I want to do all the other stuff you do when you date someone else as well."

  "With me?" Jasper still sounded doubtful, but his hand had stopped trying to escape his grasp. Monty brought their foreheads together, so they were inches away from each other.

  "With you." He whispered it, his hot breath blowing across Jaspers' face.

  "As boyfriends?" Jasper questioned, and Monty nearly groaned out loud. Right now all he wanted to do was kiss Jaspers face off.

  "Yes. As boyfriends." He closed the gap again, cutting off any other words Jasper was going to say.

  They spent a while like that, mouth on mouth, hands on waist, holding each other, the compacted dirt ground under them, the cold steel of the drop ship behind. The sun rose higher in the sky, warming the planet blow it, and shining on them.

  Only later did Jasper pull back and looked in his new boyfriends brown eyes , a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Y'know, you're perfect too."


End file.
